


否定预设的先决条件

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: 没什么剧情的练手车
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 9





	否定预设的先决条件

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么剧情的练手车

<  
“哥哥交男朋友了吗？”

文俊辉心跳了一下，开门的动作延缓了半晌，含含糊糊地应了一声，就立马大踏步出去将门合死，没敢往后看金珉奎一眼。

哥哥。

他从来都这样黏黏腻腻的称呼他，每一次叫都像是在撒娇。

本来不是这样开始的。

<  
文俊辉在外地读研究生，为了追求生活品质自己在外租了房子，虽然价格相对偏高，但也在承受范围之内。

结果没过多久美滋滋的独居生活就被打破，妈妈一通电话打过来，同时出现的是拎着大包小包行李到门前的金珉奎。电话那头妈妈唠唠叨叨的说这是她多年好友的儿子，和他在同一个城市读书，比他小两岁，最近学校宿舍正重新装修分配，妈妈们打电话时恰巧说起也有在外租房的打算，于是就一锤定了音。

文俊辉深深叹一口气，可是门外乖乖巧巧的男孩却让他生不起脾气，现在小孩子营养都这么好了吗，他内心腹诽，招呼着把人迎进了门。

“俊辉哥好，我是金珉奎。”小孩子笑起来开朗又羞赧，虎牙轻轻咬着下唇，总归还是有些紧张。

文俊辉帮他把行李拉进提前一天仓促收拾出来的客房，和他讲，“以后这就是你的房间了。”

<  
又是怎么从“俊辉哥”变成“哥哥”的呢？

文俊辉一团糟的脑子不足以支撑他想明白，思绪飘着飘着就飘到那一个晚上。总之，现在的一切尴尬都和那一个晚上脱不开干系吧。

就不该心软的。

就不该喝酒的。

文俊辉马后炮的想着。

<  
最开始只是寻常的同门聚餐，教授也乐呵呵的一起参与了晚餐。结束后其他人非要开启第二场，找了家闹吧就进去了，文俊辉抗拒不过，被生拉硬拽了去。

本来到这都还好。

偏偏文俊辉被灌了太多酒，偏偏其他人也开始叫上自己亲近的人一道加入，偏偏这个时候金珉奎给他打电话问他在哪。

于是下一幕就变成金珉奎紧贴着他一起喝酒。

手臂还要环上他的，做足了圈紧了的姿态。

舞池到了彩蛋时间，从劲歌舞曲换成了慢节奏抒情歌，金珉奎也跃跃欲试的向他伸出手，他看着小男孩眼里的光，鬼使神差没有拒绝。

文俊辉原本酒量就不算太好，在舞池内转了几个圈后晕的有些分不清南北，干脆把脑袋埋在金珉奎的颈窝中，放手由得对方主导这场舞。

金珉奎贴近他闷闷地发笑，“哥哥酒量怎么这么差呀。”文俊辉气极一瞪眼，哪知道在对方看来是眼波流转。

金珉奎把他搂的更紧了些，几乎到没有缝隙的地步，“哥哥，我们回家好不好。”

他只得乖乖点头。

<  
凌晨的地铁乘客寥寥无几。金珉奎一路拉紧文俊辉的手，和仅有的两三个等待的乘客错开位置站，于是上车后整个车厢就只剩下他们两人。

文俊辉坐下后似乎有些清醒，事后想来又似乎还是糊涂。他渐渐坐直，歪头看向身边的金珉奎，对方的手仍紧紧牵着自己的没有放开，是十指紧扣的姿势。

他又笑，“你喜欢我吗？”

金珉奎凑上来，鼻尖对鼻尖，一瞬的痒让文俊辉有些瑟缩，脑袋却在下一秒被对方用空着的手固定住，他听到他说，“嗯，很喜欢。”

然后金珉奎的唇瓣就舔舐上他的，一开始是轻轻的，温柔吮吸着唇瓣，到后来变得愈发得寸进尺，舌头也缠绕上来纠缠不休，啧啧水声在空荡无人的地铁里格外明显，文俊辉烫红了耳垂，换了一口气才说，“别在这里…”

金珉奎格外会找话语漏洞，立马揪住不放，“哥哥的意思是在家就可以吗？那做更过分的也可以吗？”

文俊辉迷迷糊糊想了半晌，思索着更过分的是指什么。金珉奎干脆引导着他的手往下放，“哥哥，已经这样了，你要负责吗？”

文俊辉此时脑子已经没有在正常运转了，他看着面前的弟弟，表情欣喜又期待，像是在冲着他正疯狂摇尾巴的大型犬，一时间只觉得什么都要应下来才好，于是他点点头说，“好呀。”

<  
家门刚关上，金珉奎就把文俊辉抵在了门后，一边不得章法的亲着脸颊脖颈，一边撩起他的衣服循着往里探。

文俊辉也依着本能圈紧了他的腰身，在感受到抵在下腹的热度后非但没有松开手，反而紧贴着上下蹭了蹭。

“操。”金珉奎红了眼，骂了句脏话后拉着文俊辉来了里间卧室，将人按在床上后，不忘从抽屉中掏出一管润滑。他将自己的衣服脱干净，转身帮文俊辉褪下半身的衣物，过一会儿又俯下身亲亲他，“哥哥，准备好了吗？”

文俊辉努力睁大双眼，慢慢点了点头。

金珉奎将文俊辉的T恤朝上卷起，示意他咬在嘴里，对方乖乖的照办，有求必应的姿态让金珉奎欲火又上涨了几分，他抬手用力挤了一大堆润滑剂，甚至淅沥滴在床单上不少，他却早已顾不得了，沾湿的手指探进了文俊辉的穴中。

突如其来的刺激让文俊辉闷叫了一声，被T恤阻隔的声音却更惹人臆想，金珉奎交叉着手指做着扩张，一边欣赏着哥哥涨红了脸的可爱模样。

换上金珉奎的肉棒抵在穴口时，文俊辉早已被撩拨的情动，金珉奎俯下身含住他耳垂，“哥哥，睁开眼看看我，是我现在正在进入你，是金珉奎。”

随后便是一下又一下的深入，金珉奎的汗滴落下来，看在文俊辉的眼里性感极了，他主动挺起胸膛和他接吻，又在下一波挺进时毫无气力的落回床上。

“哥哥，喊我的名字。”

“珉奎…是珉奎…”

“嗯，没错，是珉奎，你要记住哥哥，只能是珉奎。”

文俊辉失了神，只喃喃跟着念，“好，只能是珉奎。”

快感累积的时刻文俊辉终于忍不住喊出声，汗水将发丝都浸湿。金珉奎却恶劣的将手指伸进他口中，“哥哥，不要喊的太大声哦，家里隔音不好。”边搅动着银丝逼着他舔舐每一个细节。

最后射出的时候文俊辉早已狼狈的不成样子，脸上头上都是汗水，身上是小狼狗留下领地标记的齿痕和红痕，下身更是泥泞的一塌糊涂。而看在金珉奎眼里只觉得美的不可方物。他喘息着拥抱上文俊辉，“哥哥…我的哥哥…”

文俊辉已然没什么力气快要昏睡过去，却自然而然的搂上了他的后腰拍了拍，这让金珉奎更觉得快乐，他郑重的在文俊辉额头上落下一个吻，然后抱起他去浴室清洗。

<  
醒来后文俊辉就觉得大事不妙。

昨晚的事只剩片段在脑海里播放，但也足够提醒他做了越界的事。

他没想着金珉奎是真的喜欢他，只觉得是因为长时间和自己住在一起，让小男孩起了本不该起的心思，况且有酒精作祟。他一心觉得金珉奎该在校园里谈一场正正经经的恋爱，而不是像现在这样一夜情后再论将来。

于是文俊辉便开始做自己自认为是对的事。

包括且不限于日常生活中和金珉奎保持距离，并督促他和同龄人周末进行正常社交活动。

只是好像都没什么太大的作用。

他苦恼的和好友聊这件事，为了避开金珉奎还特地约在了一个环境幽静的咖啡厅，谁知就是这么巧能被金珉奎碰上。

几次下来变成了这样，金珉奎低沉着声音问他是不是交了男朋友。

<  
这大概也不失为一个好的方法？文俊辉心下揣测。于是也从未正面回答过这个问题，想引着他去相信这一点。

只是好像从头到尾，他都没有仔细想过自己的感受。

直到好友在他面前点明这件事。

文俊辉一刹间有些慌乱，“他…他…你知道的，他还小嘛，可能就是一时冲动…我也能理解，但他…他可能只是没遇上自己真正喜欢的人…可能…可能只是好奇，嗯，好奇…”

好友坐在对面叹一口气，“你好好想想，你这句话有多少逻辑错误和自主预设？”

“况且他也只比你小两岁，哪里还小了。”

最后他撂下一句，“不要预设，要去听他讲，那才是真实，而不是你脑海中所谓的为他好。”

好友走后文俊辉半天没缓过神来，依旧坐在咖啡厅的沙发椅上低头冥思苦想，抬了头后才发觉对面已经换了个人，正是刚才一直在脑海里占据篇幅的主人公。文俊辉吓得整个人一抖，对面的男孩却始终低气压撇着嘴，无论谁看都很委屈。

“怎么了，珉奎？”他试探着开口。

“刚才那个人是哥哥的男朋友吗？”问题又被抛回到他这边，文俊辉有些无奈。

他干脆又问了另一个问题，“你想清楚了吗？”

金珉奎这时候才变了神色，惊讶的看向他，又渐渐恢复了一些活力，“我很早之前就想清楚了，哥哥。”

又来了，又是蜜糖裹狭发着音的这一个词语。

金珉奎眼神紧紧盯着他，一刻没移开，于是文俊辉知道他又输了，他只好小声的说，“那就试一试吧。”


End file.
